


Hunting (Fancomic)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief teaches his son important skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting (Fancomic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lessons Learned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747502) by [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29). 




End file.
